The present invention is directed to methods and devices for altering the function of the left ventricle. The methods and devices may be used to alter the function of the left ventricle for any reason. For example, the methods and devices of the present invention may be useful in treating congestive heart failure (CHF), ventricular aneurysms or dilation of the heart for other reasons such as coronary artery disease, hypertension, infection, or malfunctioning heart valve. The present invention may also find uses in treating ventricular septal defects or perforations of the left ventricular wall.
Various devices for altering the function of the left ventricle have been suggested. The present invention is directed to alternative devices for altering the function of the left ventricle.